1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus that causes a printing device to print an image, a method, and a storage medium for storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multifunctional peripheral (hereinafter, referred to as an MFP) that is provided with a printer function, a scanning function, a card slot function, a fax function, and a network function is generally known. As one function of an MFP, there is a function of obtaining various contents (for example, writing paper, graph paper, check list, staff notation, manuscript paper, and seasonal contents suitable for Halloween, Christmas and the like) via a network and printing the contents. This function enables a user, with respect to a content obtained by the MFP via a network, to set on a user interface screen of the MFP the size, the type, and the like of paper on which the content is to be printed, and to print the content. At this time, print setting options available to the user may include many print settings that are hardly likely to be used, causing a reduction in user-friendliness. Here, “print settings that are hardly likely to be used” refer to printing of split memos with frames on L size paper, printing of contents with ruled lines on premium photo paper, and the like. That is, it is desirable to be able to restrict display of print settings that are hardly likely to be used.
As a method for providing a user with recommended print settings intended by a content creator, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-235466 teaches having a database in which a print purpose (presentation, handout, a support documentation, and the like) is set for each content and a database in which the print purposes are associated with recommended print settings. It is also disclosed that when a user prints a content, a print purpose of the content and recommended print settings associated with the print purpose are acquired from the databases, and are displayed on a user interface screen.
However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-235466, since the recommended print settings that correspond to each content are not displayed, it may not be possible to perform printing with appropriate print settings for the content.